


Where We Will Go

by lilolilyrae



Series: Incubus Jaskier [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fuck Or Die, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, Incubus Jaskier | Dandelion, Kidnapping, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, ~ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Just how long can Jaskier go without feeding from another human?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Incubus Jaskier [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622311
Comments: 29
Kudos: 484





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 2020-03-07  
> Just a little (two-chapter) one-shot, set some time after What You Can Give.
> 
> Rating might go up in chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020-03-12

Geralt still doesn't talk much.

It's just not his nature- he's the silent type, he'd rather keep his thoughts to himself, he enjoys the quiet.

Part of that, however, is also that he doesn't often find someone he deems worthy of sharing his thoughts with- whether because people are too stupid or inexperienced, or because he doesn't think it's worth sharing his opinion when the other person is just going to die soon anyway.

So, Geralt still doesn't talk much. But since he knows that Jaskier is both immortal and at least as old if not older than himself, he talks more than before, and more than with anyone else.

Geralt tells the bard about himself- about what he remembers of his childhood, what he used to look like, the mutations he's undertaken.

For the first time in a long time, it feels like he is talking to someone his equal.

And he asks about Jaskier, too- and _mostly_ , the bard is all too happy to reply. Sometimes in rhymes, sometimes in old songs. Alright, so maybe that is why Geralt still doesn't ask him about things too often...

He does want to know more about Jaskier being an incubus, but questions about his power have a fifty-fifty chance of only leading to awkward silence.

"How long can you go without?" Geralt asks one afternoon as they are walking next to each other on the road, Roach just behind them.

"Huh?" Jaskier asks. "How long can I go without what?" 

He's thinking about a way to bring their latest adventure to song, and there's that one rhyme that still doesn't quite match... Geralt's next words break through his concentration:

"How long can you go without feeding?" 

"Oh! Um. Well, I've never tried to _test_ it, of course, that wouldn't be the cleverest thing to do when I'd then _need_ to feed in the end or risk dying... I think the longest I've gone has been a month or two? Although, I did survive a few years after my sixteenth birthday, and that's when I, in retrospect, could have fed first... On the other hand I clearly wasn't completely adult yet, so I think I couldn't go so long without it now. Why are you asking?"

"Hmm." 

"Just interested, eh? Oh, hey! You know what, I'm curious too! And now, I _could_ test it- I have you with me, I could just feed immediately when it gets too much!"

"That is a bad idea."

"That is a terrific idea! Come on, it's safe now because I can draw from you whenever, and you can't complaint because we can still have sex without me feeding from you!"

"What if I have to go on a hunt. I'm not taking you with me because of this."

"As if you could stop me! No, okay, okay, I actually think at this point I don't need the physical connection to draw from you anymore... We could do tests, see how far away you can be for it to still work! We'll do that first, of course! It'll be totally safe!"

"I don't like it."

"Well, it's not like you can stop me!" Jaskier says, quite happily. 

Geralt groans. "Fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, let me know :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020-03-22  
> I'm sorryy it took me so long againnn, I had the entire thing in bullet points already when I published the first chapter and I only got around to write it properly just now because real life kept interfering- thanks for everyone who left kudos and commented, yall really motivated me to keep going now!  
> Posted 2020-03-26  
> Yea I kno it even took me ages to write this now that I've started... But, like, 8h (often bloody 9h) work days. Also the reason why this isn't as long or elaborate as the last part of the series.

Jaskier, it turns out, can stand not feeding on intimate energy for several months.

After the third, it starts to get really noticeable, he's getting slower and he sleeps more and Geralt tells him (in not so many words) to stop being a idiot and give in already, he proved himself enough.

But Jaskier is nothing if not stubborn and persistant and he makes it through another month.

As the weeks pass by, he thinks he's starting to get thinner, and he doesn't _really_ want to endanger himself after all- or end up too weak to play the lute, what terror!- so he decides that tonight, once Geralt comes back from his hunt, he'll feed again.

A grin is on his face as he eats his lunch in-between songs in the pub, imagining what he and Geralt are going to get up to in their room together that night... Not like they had been abstaining in the last months, but he knows that Geralt will see him ending his challenge as a reason to celebrate... And he _can't wait_.

Of course, the world being as unfair as it is, he gets kidnapped before nightfall.

* * *

Jaskier comes to in a dark, empty cell.

There are voices outside- shouting, gruff voices. 

Human kidnappers.

A human prison.

Jaskier can't decide whether that's a good or a bad thing... At least it probably means he's here because of his own deeds and not because of Geralt. God knows he did enough to enrage the human authorities over time, and when it is mostly just personal quarrel, he's sure some of them aren't above sticking him into prison for it.

Yes, it's probably nothing to do with Geralt... Good. He wouldn't want the other to feel guilty over his death.

On the other hand, if someone was trying to get to Geralt and Geralt came, maybe they could both make it out alive.

Someone moves in the room- the cell- next to him. He falls asleep just after realising that the person is much too small to be Geralt.

Water splashes into his face through the prison bars.

Stale bread is pushed through the bars.

So he isn't here to starve- not really. 

He's still going to, he's sure of it now.

* * *

Geralt is frantic.

When he came back to the inn at nightfall and didn't hear Jaskier's singing, he just figured the bard had already gone to their room to wait for him- maybe, hopefully, ready to stop his stupid charade of not needing to feed. Either way, the smell of him was still in the air, so he couldn't be all that far, and Geralt wasn't worried.

There was a smell of fear in the air, too, but he figured it was just the normal smell of humans in his vicinity, that they were afraid of him.

He should've realized noo-ne usually smelled _this_ afraid of him anymore, not since he started travelling with Jaskier.

Now, he curses himself for not realising that- if he had, he might have been quick enough to follow Jaskier and whoever took him away to catch them before they left the village...

There are signs of struggle in the room. A broken lamp, splinters and fingernail scratches at the doorframe, as if someone had been trying to hold onto them... Not just anyone. Jaskier.

The innkeeper tells him- only after his hand visibly reaches for his sword- that the men of king soandsos took the bard, but he doesn't know whether they were doing official business or just had a grudge against him... 

Geralt huffs and leaves the place, following the kidnapper's trail.

One dead end is followed by another.

He looks into prisons, dungeons, brothels, torture chambers and everything else he comes across, too.

Jaskier's smell ins never in the air.

He doesn't dare to look at mortuaries. He doesn't need _that_ kind of closure.

Days, weeks pass.

Geralt never would have thought that he would one day hope that Jaskier finds someone other than him to have sex with, but now he desperately hopes the bard is still alive for him to find, that he found someone to feed off in the meantime.

He has to be alive.

The Witcher keeps looking.

* * *

When Geralt finally finds him, Jaskier is laying on the floor of a dirty prison cell, a half full bowl of water beside him. 

He's unconscious, not asleep, but he doesn't seem to be injured, either- no, Geralt knows what he is suffering from.

Breaking open the door in the prison bars, he crouches down next to the other, pulling him into his arms, touching his cheek with a gloved hand before struggling to get the glove off and touch hum skin on skin.

"Jask. Wake up! Fuck. Feed from me, damnit!" 

He casts axii to touch Jaskier's mind, just enough for the other to wake up.

"Draw from me, come on!"

There's a weak pull at his energy as Jaskier's eyes flutter open and shut, Geralt hopes that it will be enough, there's no time to stay in the cell any longer. He might have managed to come in mostly undetected, but by now someone will have noticed the broken lock at the back gate, if they didn't hear him kick in the door of the cell.

Slinging Jaskier over his shoulder, he fights his way out of there.

* * *

Back on the streets, Geralt ponders his options for a second. Seeking refuge in the nearest inn? Not the best option with soldiers and prison wards still after them.

Checking whether Jaskier is still breathing, he then heaves him onto Roach instead, and, holding him in front of him, presses one hand to under Jaskier's clothes and to his chest, hoping the skin-to-skin contact will be enough to get him to safety.

Roach comes to a halt in a forest clearing, and Geralt is glad at least his horse still has enough sense to be aware of their environment. 

He sets up camp quickly- really, he just leaves Roach to her own devices, gets a bedroll and water for Jaskier and starts pulling off his armor, not caring that he tears apart some of the fabric holding the plates together.

Jaskier is still barely awake, not even flinching when Geralt splashes water in his pale face.

He's definitely not lucid enough to consciously draw energy from Geralt the way he usually could- even when they were several miles apart- and Geralt doesn't want to risk casting axii on him again so soon...

But he knows how can get him to take his energy without even thinking about it. 

When it would be so natural for him, he would have to spend more energy and conscious effort on _not_ feeding than on doing so.

Feeling slightly dirty doing this to an unconscious man but knowing- fuck, hoping, at least- that it is what Jaskier would have wanted, Geralt makes quick work of Jaskier's breeches, freeing his dick. 

Kneeling between his legs, Geralt closes his eyes and opens his lips for Jaskier's cock, relieved when he feels him getting hard in his mouth. He starts sucking his dick in earnest, hollowing his cheeks and giving it the best he can, he's never felt so invested in cock-sucking in his life, but then he's never been in a life-or-death situation involving sex before...

He's rewarded by a slight whimper from Jaskier, his hand twitching and his hips pressing upwards at their own accord- though still much too weak for Geralt's liking.

He keeps moving, licking up Jaskier's dick, mouthing at his balls and kissing the tip before taking him in mouth again...

After a while, he can hear Jaskier breathe easier, and then he feels a hand in his hair, not quite pulling at it, just resting, but still- he's conscious enough to move. At that, Geralt pulls off again and takes the water flask to Jaskier's lips, holding up his head and letting him drink his fill.

Jaskier sighs and immediately falls back again, his eyes still closed, he clearly had had barely enough energy for a single moment. 

"Fuck" Geralt mumbles.

He's not sure what he's doing so far will be enough.

He really wishes he knew more about his lover's incubus powers now.

Jaskier had always been tight-lipped about it if not explicitly asked, and Geralt rarely knew the right questions, nor did he want to prey too often.

Although Jaskier's reluctance might have been neither shame nor a sense of privacy but just the fact that he doesn't know much himself, either- which makes his desire to know more, and this stupid, _stupid_ experiment actually understandable.

Even knowing where its brought him.

After another few strokes he hastens to his armor and supplies, tossed carelessly aside earlier, and pulls a vial of herbal oil out of a pocket. It's not actually meant for this purpose, but it'll do.

Back at Jaskier's side in a heartbeat, he kneels between his legs again, sucking Jask's cock while getting out of his own shoes and trousers, only moving up to get out of his shirt, too, then resuming his position as he picks up the oil to start preparing himself. 

Barely finished but wouldn't have at all except doesn't want to hurt ajaskier 

Straddles the other man's chest, reaches behind himself to guide Jaskier's dick inside him. His eyes close briefly as it breaches him, and he exhales lowly, moving down until he is fully seated on Jaskier, careful not to put too much weight on him.

Then, he checks for Jaskier's reaction.

There's a flutter of eyelashes, a twitch of his nose, as Geralt starts to move, Jaskier's hands, once again, reaching out to touch him...

It's working. It must be.

"Jask- Jaskier, can you hear me?" Geralt gasps out. He shouldn't be this out of breath... No, wait. He should. Because it means Jaskier is taking his energy.

"Please, dandelion- _Jaskier_ \- do it, come on, you can- _Jask!_ " he breaks off as Jaskier's eyes open, and in the same moment his hands move to grasp at Geralt's hips.

"I- you- what?" Jaskier tries to ask and ends up coughing, his voice rough from unuse, before moaning when Geralt leans forward to steady his head and ends up moving on Jaskier's cock in the progress. He starts to move, slow, shallow thrusts up into the tight heat, not particularly caring about where he is or why they're fucking as long as he is inside his lover.

With a low groan, Geralt buries his face in Jaskier's neck and just holds on, letting the other man take charge.

It doesn't take long- three thrusts, five, and Jaskier comes with a shout, burying himself in Geralt before falling back onto the ground, completely boneless, feeling his dick slip out of Geralt as it softens. He's never felt both so exhausted and energetic at the same time after sex, scratch that, at all, but mostly he just feels _good_. Wonderful. So in love.

After catching his breath for a moment, he sneaks a hand in-between their bodies to return the favor, but- Geralt's cock has suddenly gone soft? 

"Uh, we'll, I've never had that effect on anyone before..." Jaskier chuckles awkwardly and pats Geralt's hair when he notices the other man is shaking?

"Geralt? Love?"

Geralt's face is still pressed into his neck, and Jaskier can feel a wetness running down his skin that has nothing to do with sex...

"Geralt?!"

Trying to remember what the hell could have made the Witcher react like that, Jaskier first only gets a vague feeling of unease and danger... Has something happened to him?

"Geralt- what- why- am I going to die??"

At that, Geralt's head lifts and Jaskier can see that he really is crying- crying!- but he is also, impossibly, smiling wider than Jaskier thinks he has ever seen him smile before...

"No. No, you'll be just fine now." He covers Jaskier's left cheek with his hand, roughly yet gently stroking over his skin.

"But you're..." Jaskier reaches out to push sweat-slick hair out of Geralt's face. "You're _crying_! Those are tears right there! And I can't help the feeling like it's got something to do with me- not that I'm saying that I'm the only one you feel anything for of course, I would never insinuate-"

"You're definitely the one I feel the most for." Geralt huffs between crying and laughter before pressing a kiss to Jaskier's parted lips.

"Gods, Jaskier"

Geralt has to shut his eyes again- not to hide his tears, he doesn't care if Jaskier sees, but because it is all _too much._

"Thought I would be too late. You stubborn bastard, you didn't die, but I really thought I would be too late."

Jaskier blinks, slowly remembering something. The feeling of being powerless... Caught, locked up... Feeling so very, very weak.

"I think I almost would've died... I was so _weak_ already... I wouldn't have made it without..." he trails of.

Geralt frowns. "Did one of them..." 

"No! No, no-one- _touched_ me."

Geralt isn't sure what he feels first, relief that Jaskier at least didn't have to suffer through that again, or repeated confusion as to _how he made it out alive_. Jaskier speaks up again before he can ponder the question any longer, a distant look in his eyes.

"I mean, in the beginning sometimes I almost wished they would try something, so I could draw energy... then I realised they would probably notice, they were soldiers not just common thugs, they might have known too much about creatures not to notice, they would have noticed and then killed me instantly..."

He trails of, looking uncomfortable.

Geralt frowns at him. "What"

"...then I hoped they would just to make my death faster."

"Jaskier!"

"Well, I didn't try anything, now did I?" Jaskier says with faked cheerfulness.

When Geralt has to close his eyes this time, it's to force down the urge to throttle the stupid bard.

"Then who...?" he asks when he opens them again.

"There was a girl... A child really, in the cell next to me... A weak, poor thing, she didn't deserve to die! I had never tried to give someone power instead of taking it away before, but when I saw her..." now Jaskier is close to tears himself. Geralt notices, sitting up properly and pulling him into his arms.

"Turns out I can't" Jaskier chokes out. "And she said not to waste it on her anyway- she was sick, in pain, she said she only wished for it to be over already. And with us having been talking for days before that, knowing her- _I could give her that_ \- just by holding hands. She- she d-died right next to me and I couldn't even reach far enough through the prison bars to close her eyes, I couldn't- I couldn't-" 

"Shhh, Jaskier, shhh- I'm so sorry-"

The bard wraps his arms around the Witcher's body, and Geralt holds him tight as he cries in his grief.

After a while, Jaskier hiccups between sobs- and suddenly has a moment of clarity as he notices that this is probably their most emotional conversation since Geralt found out about Jaskier's true nature if not ever. 

He hiccups again and starts to laugh.

"We're quite a pair, aren't we, o Geralt of Rivia?"

Geralt tilts his head as if trying to figure him out before giving up, getting to his feet and extending a hand.

"Let's go."

Jaskier smiles wetly as he staggers to his feet. "Ever so many words- oompf!"

Geralt shuts him up with a kiss.

They never quite managed to get back onto the road that day, but, in fact, set up camp properly for another night.

Well, the next day would come. And they had time, as they were both alive to see and live it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and maybe they move to the coast together- Geralt, of course will always be travelling and fighting monsters while Jaskier comes with him to write songs about it and perform in the cities they pass through... But it's nice to have a place to come home to for the winter, other than the fortress of Kaer Morhen of course. It's nice to have a home for the two of them.
> 
> This story started with a few silly bullet points, for example "Jaskier no." "Jaskier yes!" and look where we've ended up... XD  
> Do let me know if I've made any actual mistakes like spelling or grammar or whatever, but please accept that I don't have the energy to edit this fic on a larger scale rn, so anything other than typos etc will just have to stay that way for now :)
> 
> If you have any ideas about other fics I could write for this series, let me know!  
> And if you just enjoyed reading it, be so kind and leave a comment too :)


End file.
